Who Can Be Obese The Longest?
''Who Can be Obese the Longest? ''is the ninth episode of the fourth season. Kenny and Spenny must each wear an additional 80 pounds for three days. The first person to remove their weight during the competition is the loser. The Competition Kenny tells the story of when Spenny dated a morbidly obese girl in high school. Spenny refuses to comment out of sheer disbelief of the story. The guys present their weight-wearing contraptions, Kenny having a modern padded vest which carries forty pounds inside it while Spenny has a regular vest with weights tied onto it. Kenny's vest was bought on the show's budget, greatly angering Spenny, who wonders why he wasn't offered a similar vest. After the initial weigh-in, Kenny goes to his room while he still has the energy to climb stairs. Once in his room, Kenny removes all his weights from their pouches in his vest, which look full even without the weights. Spenny informs the camera that the weight-carrying vest he's invented causes enormous amounts of pain, and he proceeds to the production office, accessible through the back yard, to complain to the four women there for not offering a similar vest as Kenny's. Kenny has two special effects specialists brought in and informs the camera that several weeks prior he had the shape of his head molded in their studio. Spenny, meanwhile, uses the competition as a means of informing viewers about the dangers of obesity. A split-screen shows a montage of Kenny getting makeup applied to shape his face into that of an obese person. He then dons glasses, a wig and fake voice. Kenny puts on a fat suit and meets Spenny downstairs in the brand-new character of Melvin, a perverted, food-obsessed obese man. He asks for food from the crew, and this new costume astounds Spenny, who berates Kenny for mocking fat people. Kenny leaves the house in a rascal to enjoy his day while Spenny stays home and does normally easy chores with a great deal of difficulty thanks to his weights. Kenny makes his way around Toronto and flaunts his caricature of an overweight person, but the underlying plan behind this is to remain away from the house for as long as possible before coming home at night. While Spenny makes his way to a shop where he can find ways to alleviate his pain, he ponders why Kenny would go to the trouble of putting on an elaborate disguise before going out. He suspects Kenny may not be wearing his weights. Spenny arrives at a surgical supply store, where he browses through wheelchairs, walkers and tensor bands. He returns home with a walker, and finds two ankle weights waiting for him, which he intends to trade in for his fifteen-pound dumbells which he keeps in his pockets. He must put on the ankle weights before removing the dumbells, lest his added weight drop below eighty pounds. He is unable to affix the weights on his legs, and so is stuck carrying the dumbells around. He lashes out at the crew when they claim he isn't carrying much extra weight. A bit later, Spenny's predicament has worsened, as all his weights, which were more or less evenly distributed around his vest when he began the competition, all moved to the front of his body and became tangled, so he now carries eighty pounds of weight which is completely supported by his back and shoulders, and he counts himself lucky that he bought the walker to support himself. In the city, Kenny buys himself a large sundae at an ice cream shop, where he flirts with the young male cashier. After finishing his ice cream, Kenny decides to return home to put his master plan in effect. Melvin opens the door to find Spenny on the ground in an effort to alleviate the weight he's wearing. Spenny demands to see Melvin's weights and wonders why the latter remains quiet. Melvin raises his right index finger to his mouth to indicate silence, and Spenny notices something suspicious. He demands to see the weights, and Melvin complies. After Melvin leaves, Spenny silently informs the camera that the last joint of Kenny's right index finger is missing as a result of an accident in his youth, while Melvin's digits are all intact, and so Spenny suspects it's an impostor, but plays along and calls him Kenny. Spenny slowly makes his way upstairs and hears movement from Kenny's bedroom, but is unable to open the door. He goes to a spy shop and buys a snake camera to spy on Kenny, and returns home, where he finds Melvin sitting on the couch reading a book. Spenny goes back to Kenny's room, and through the camera, sees Kenny sitting on the couch playing video games. He promptly takes off all his weights. He goes down to confront Melvin. Melvin flowly removes all his weights, fake teeth, wig and glasses, revealing Kenny underneath, wearing a fake fingertip. The man in Kenny's room is one of the special effects guys wearing the mold of Kenny's head.